Retreat
by KayInSpringtime
Summary: It's been a year since Abbie and Crane had their son Elijah, they're more distant than ever, will they find a way to mend their marriage
1. Fireworks or lack there of

Hope you guys like this first chapter (Been writing a lot, unleashing it all on you guys) -Kay

It had been three years since they had a vacation. Ichabod smiled and held little Elijah as Abbie kissed her son on the cheek and forehead, handing their son to his aunt Jenny he wondered how they'd drifted this far apart. He made his way towards the car as Abbie hugged Jenny goodbye and handed her list of where they could be reached at Mountain Elk Lodge.

A couple's retreat was suggested by Dr. Griffin and they both agreed to go on this trip.

Abbie sighed as she made her way towards the SUV. She wasn't as tiny as she was before she had Elijah and she wondered if a man like Crane minded that she had picked up weight during her pregnancy. She lost most of it after she gave birth to Elijah but she'd become self-conscious since she still had the last 9 lbs to work off.

Crane didn't seem to mind it he still did all the things he used to but sometimes when he held her all she could think about was Elijah, how he needed her. She knew Crane was just as worried but he seemed so nonchalant, so far removed from everything going on. Lately, he was always working at the archives at night trying to be in front of the next threat. On top of that he had also received a position at the Sleepy Hollow community college he'd been immersed in teaching his students about colonial history, his field of expertise.

Abbie still worked with the FBI but since she had their son she took more time off. She still worked on cases but she was not in the field and on Fridays she worked from home pushing papers. Throughout the last year of their marriage they had both become distant towards each other they only ever had time for work or Elijah and when it seemed like they tried it always got interrupted by the next big bad.

"Abbie it's only a weekend we'll be back soon." Crane said after she hopped into the SUV as he backed their SUV out of the driveway."

* * *

It all started when Frank and Cynthia introduced them to their marriage counselor,

Dr. Griffin didn't cut corners, he was said to be the best. He asked them directly on their first meeting

"When was the last time you two had sex? How many times a week are you intimate?"

"Don't you mean the same thing?" Abbie asked

"No, Abbie I don't intimacy and sex aren't necessarily the same thing." Dr. Griffin stated

"I agree, lately it seems Abbie prefers to talk to anyone other than me, despite my best efforts"

"Really Crane best efforts, I barely even see you. Elijah was up crying last night, it was supposed to be your night to tuck him in but you want to talk about best efforts, give me a break"

"I said I regretted not being able to be there Abbie, the faculty meeting went over and I had to stay. I didn't miss it purposely."

"Yeah, of course you didn't Crane"

"Abbie"

"I believe your relationship is suffering from outside forces" Dr. Griffin took a pause as he took a sip of water "I think it would be in your best interest to take a couples retreat. "

"Capital idea" Crane agreed

"Retreat, I can't take off work for that" Abbie sighed

"I understand work is very important for someone in your field, but it is in your marriage best interest to take some time to be with your partner" Dr. Griffin cleared his throat "So back to my original question, when was the last time you two made love?"

"Not since Elijah's 1st birthday a few months ago" Crane answered.

"No one has time for sex" Abbie snapped

"Some people do" Crane rebounded. He couldn't remember the last time they even made out let alone fuck or make love. Abbie just seemed so far away. He wanted her back.

He wanted the fun spontaneous Abbie he used to know the one that wasn't so dependent on motherhood. The woman who shoved him out of Jenny's trailer on New Year's Eve out of sheer drunken lust it was magnificent. Jenny and Joe were talking inside with Frank Cynthia and a few other friends and Abbie didn't want to wait. She shoved him up against a tree in the woods. They could still see the lights from Jenny's trailer. It was dangerous. The woods weren't that thick by Jenny's home.

Anyone could walk right outside and see a show of a lifetime. He loved to see her exposed in nature, he supported her full weight. Her legs spread out like an Eagles wings as his hands gripped her ass and held her upright. It was one of the few occasions Abbie wore a skirt. She was dazzling.

She didn't spare him at all. Abbie latched onto his jacket's collar and dismantled him. The friction was tedious, sweet and unexpected, her tiny satin thong rubbed against his dick each time she impaled herself on him. He remembered how she cursed him, how she slapped him, how brutally she kissed him and bit his lower lip, how she called him her bitch. How she screamed at him to take her. His name sounded out from her lips.

The beautiful red fireworks busted out above them in the sky, his eyes fluttered and he lost himself in the smell of her, the sweet smell of her perfume mixed with the cocktails she had drank and the gun powder in the air. They're eyes opened as the fireworks ended their finale. His back hurt for days after that. It was the Happiest New Year of his life...

When Dr. Griffin suggested a mini retreat Crane instantly agreed. Maybe this would be exactly what they needed. Maybe things would be better. Maybe Fireworks would dazzle the sky once more.

"Crane, we can't just leave Elijah. He needs us."

"Abbie Elijah will be fine, he'll be with his aunt Jenny."

"Crane, I just don't think now is the right time."

"When is it going to be the right time for you Abbie? I swear it's like we barely tolerate each other anymore. If Dr. Griffin is the best marital psychologist in Sleepy Hollow and he can't convince you to take a fucking vacation with me. Then we're "

"We're what?" Abbie asked as she watched Dr. Griffin staring at them.

He couldn't say it. He couldn't give up on everything they had built so easily. This was just a rough patch that had lasted too long. Ichabod knelt before her grasping her hands making sure he had her full attention "I need this, Abbie, I have needs, we both do and I need you to want this, but if you don't want to try"

"Ok"

"What?"

"I'll go on the damned retreat."

"I'll set up your reservations" Dr. Griffin cut in.

"Yes, as long as we make sure Jenny is ok with keeping Elijah for the whole weekend."

"Thank you, Abbie" Ichabod said as he stood and took his seat beside her.

"Crane, I want this too, it's just, things are different now. "

"I know, love. I know they are"


	2. Welcome to Sun Mountain Lodge

The Sun Mountain Lodge was beautiful.

Abbie sighed as they parked outside of the entrance at the main log cabin. It was a picturesque place that looked like something off of a postcard.

The main cabin was made out of cedar it had a tall ceiling with a big stone hearth and cozy red plaid couches on both sides of it and a nice warm paisley rug.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Beth Ann, welcome to the Sun Mountain Lodge, do you all have a reservation?"

"umm ... yes, it's under Crane, Ichabod Crane." Ichabod answered "See Abbie, it's the perfect place"

"It's okay, I don't see why we couldn't work on our issues at home. Why do we have to be here around all these nosy people?"

"Abbie"

"These couples are here because they want to put their marriage and their partner first, just like you do." Mrs. Beth Ann cut in.

Abbie chuckled at her statement

"Of course they are"

The lady Beth Ann was talkative, warm and she didn't fawn all over Crane like most women did. Under different circumstances Abbie might have thought she was a nice woman. But Abbie didn't understand why they had to do this. They were fine, she just needed time. Sooner or later she'd talk to Crane, now just wasn't the time.

Seeing Crane's discomfort and Abbie's standoffishness, Beth Ann simply gave them there log cabin number and the room keys and directed them towards the coffee bar.

The lobby had fresh coffee that tasted like blueberries and ever since Jenny let Crane taste that blueberry stout, he'd taken to those tiny little berries. Crane even used to put them in their pancakes.

Walking out of the main lodge, they saw Dr. Griffin pulling his luggage from his SUV. He waved at them and gave them a smile.

Crane seemed happy, full of life and hope.

Abbie watched as Crane waved at Dr. Griffin, she gave a small nod.

* * *

Their cabin was fitted with a living room, a luxurious woodsy spa themed bathroom with separate Jacuzzi tub and small kitchenette with pots, pans silverware and the works.

There were no televisions or radios. Instead they had a two side iron wood burning fireplace that showed in both the living room and their bed room.

It was annoyingly perfect.

"This is ridiculous" Abbie sighed "We don't need this because nothing is wrong with us, we're just going through"

"a rough patch, yes, one that has lasted almost a whole year"

'Crane"

"Abbie, we're here now, let's just go with it."

"Fine, I'm going to take a shower"

"Want me to join you?"

"I'm not going to be in there that long" She called over her shoulder as she shut the bathroom door behind her.

Crane sat down on the bed as he stared at the door. As he shifted atop the bed and found a letter with his surname written on it.

Slowly he opened the letter and found Dr. Griffins penmanship upon it.

 _Talk and Touch_

 _Sit face to face while telling your partner something you love about them,_

 _something you've kept from them and something you don't like about them_

 _Allow your partner to do the same. Do not go to bed angry._

 _Be Honest._

Ichabod grasped the letter and wondered if they should do this, he didn't want to argue with her, he just wanted things to be better.

* * *

The shower took longer than she expected and Abbie kept disregarding that little voice in her head that reminded her that Crane was lonely waiting for her.

Abbie turned off the hot water, stepped out of the shower stall and wiped her eyes.

She jumped when she saw Crane sitting on the edge of the tub with damp hair. He had just gotten out of the bath.

 _When did he come in? She didn't hear a peep._

Abbie motioned towards where the towel laid on the counter and he stood up and beat her to it.

He snatched the towel laid it on the floor and sat Indian style on the floor. He offered her his hand.

"But Crane we'll freeze"

"I'll give you the robe after we talk"

"But Crane the floor is cold"

"I know that's why I put down both towels, plus the floor is heated Abbie"

"But Crane"

"Leftenant, get down here now" His face was set, the vein in his forehead was large and pronounced.

"Why can't you just give me the robe now?!"

"Why do you even need it?" He yelled.

"Fine, you won't get down here so I'm coming up there"

"Crane, what are you doing?" Abbie asked as Crane stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

She flinched when he touched her, his hands rubbing a stray piece of hair.

"I love that you are always thinking of other people, those you love and care for and even strangers you'll never know, you're always trying to do your very best for them, I love that about you. I love how you look after of Elijah and take care of me. I love that you love being his mother. I also love that you're my wife and my best friend.

"Yet, I have to be honest, I am very angry at you." Ichabod whispered

"You're mad at me?"

"You never let me touch you anymore and I'm not talking about in the bedroom. You barely even let me hold your hand and each time you flinch away from me it makes me feel you're giving up, it forces me to think that maybe I hurt you in some way and I deserve it. I don't like when you do it and it hurts me that you feel you need to be distant from me. We used to discuss everything together but we don't anymore and I don't like that"

"Crane where is all this coming from"

"The exercise from Dr. Griffin"

"Oh God this again"

"Yes, we need to be honest."

"Crane we are honest"

"No WE aren't."

"It's hard for me to talk about these things with you"

"I know that but that doesn't mean you get to run away because you're scared. I'm shaken by this and I haven't given up"

"What do you want me to do?"

"The exercise"


	3. The Exercise

Abbie sat on the floor as Crane stood watching her. She had remained silent since she sat down on the towel Crane had laid down before. He was right, the floor was heated and despite the small beads of water that dripped down her neck from her damp hair, it wasn't all that bad.

Crane drew circles on the vanity top as he stood observing her, he could see her inner battle reflected in her eyes as she worked through what he had requested of her.

What he hated most was the little frown that appeared every now and again as she twirled the edge of the oversized towel he placed on the floor for them. He was afraid that by the time she would actually begin to speak the floor might be sprawled with terry cloth confetti.

Her voice was raspy when she spoke "So what where the three things again?"

"Tell me something you love about me, a thing that you've kept from me and something that you dislike concerning me"

Crane took his time as he sat down in front of Abbie.

They were face to face when she grasped his hands. Her eyes glancing up into his

"I love that you encourage my devious side, that you pride yourself on knowledge. I love that you never give up on your goal, even if it is a foolish one. You have always been annoyingly brattish and persistent about nearly everything. I love that you challenge me in ways that no one else can. And even though we have had a rough time of things lately, I appreciate you allowing me some space after Elijah was born.

I love that you always wake me up the same way, with a kiss on my collar bone, exactly where I like it whether we are happy or we have just had our own personal Armageddon.

But most of all, I love that when I wake up on Sunday mornings I get to hear you sing to Elijah, you always make him laugh and the smile on your face when you do it is pure and I have never seen you as relaxed and happy as that before. It's the best thing about Sundays"

Ichabod nodded as she bit her lower lip

"Things are different with me and at first I thought it was more physical than emotional, but that isn't the case. It isn't that I don't want to be intimate with you, I do. But after the baby I just became so focused on him."

"After discovering all the problems my mother encountered with me, because of who I am I just wanted to protect him and I started to neglect you. Sure it didn't happen all at once but it's like tunnel vision at times. I just keep thinking what if something happens to us and we're not around. I can't allow him to go through what I went through. I want him to know that he I cherished that he is loved, I need him to know that"

"It's alright Abbie we will face it together. You are a perfect mother and he Elijah does love you. I sing to him in the morning on Sundays because he gets agitated when he wakes up and he doesn't see you. Singing is the only thing that keeps him from his tantrum because he misses you so much"

"Really?"

"Yes. His whole world is you, I just want to be part of it. "

" Leftenant when you said sexual problems what did you mean by that?"

"Come on just look at me, I haven't been able to lose the last of the baby weight. I've got the stretch marks to prove it." For the first time since she began talking to him she looked away from him and saw their reflection in the shower glass door. They both seemed exhausted and weary

"You have to know that I do not care about that because I don't, you know I don't right?"

"Crane just let me finish, please ... Sometimes, when you wrap your arms around my stomach it makes me feel like you notice the extra weight, like you're pointing it out to me. I miss you holding me but I feel so uncomfortable in my own skin right now. When you talk about sex I cringe up, the last time we tried, it really hurt and that was just your fingers we didn't even get to do anything. I was sore for days. I couldn't even use tampons when I got my first post baby period"

His mouth open and he stuttered when he said her name. "Abbie, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that I was hurting you. It is never in my intention to cause you any pain. I did not realize that you were hurting, I would have stopped if I had known. You have to believe that I would have stopped everything"

"I know you would have but I didn't want you to. I'm still me, I wanted to be intimate with you I just couldn't physically do it and I felt ashamed because I couldn't. So I just pretended that I didn't want to and you just accepted it like the biggest inconsiderate asshole in the world and yes, you made me feel bad about myself. So I yelled at you, because I didn't know anything else to do"

"You kicked me out of our room, you told me to go so I wanted to give you your space. I thought I was giving you what you needed, what you wanted"

"Yeah but I didn't actually think you would go," Abbie wipes her tears as the light from the vanity makes the diamonds glisten her hands trembling as they moved "When you left me naked on our bed, I didn't think you desired me sexually anymore because of what happened and because you hurt me. I wanted to hurt you back so the next time I wouldn't have to feel stupid, like that again."

"So, I hurt you and I make you feel bad about yourself " Crane ran his fingers through his hair as the impact of her words finally weighed on him. His eyes welled up with unshed tears. He was inadvertently partially responsible for this because of his ignorance.

He wrapped the robe around her and she was drowned in the puffy white fabric as she tied it around her waist, the embroidered Golden A covering her.

"I did not mean it. Can you forgive me for hurting you Abigail?"

"I'm trying Ichabod. We came to this place to fix things. I want us to be us again."

"I desire that as well"

"I hate that I kept things from you, it just felt easier at the time"

"I'm sorry that I allowed you all this space. I should've fought harder, helped you talk me. But I was too involved in my own fears about becoming a father. I was terrified and I let fear win, but not anymore. We're in this for the long haul, Leftenant."

"Alright, Crane. Now can we get of this damn floor?"

"Good God Yes"


End file.
